herofandomcom-20200223-history
Komachi Akimoto
Komachi Akimoto is kind and shy, and likes to read books and write. However, once she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Along with her best friend, Karen Minazuki, Komachi is also a popular senior at her school. She is a volunteer at the school library, along with Karen, and often spends her time there writing stories. Her dream is to become a writer, and she exhibits particular talent in this: though he harshly criticized about the first half of it, Natts praised her first completed story upon the seventh revision, and he does not give praise lightly. Her parents own a traditional Japanese sweetshop, which has the same name as her, Komachi. Her alter ego is the Cure of Tranquility,' Cure Mint'. Quiet and studious Komachi likes reading and writing. She is very kind and polite, but will be very angry and bitter if provoked. Her sister, Madoka, has also told the others in Pretty Cure that Komachi is very weak and sulky when being even slightly criticized. Attacks Mint Protection - Cure Mint crosses her arms with her item in front of her, raises her arms and produces a green dome to protect anyone inside of it. Mint Shield - Green light from Cure Mint's butterfly bow shines, whereas the light follows her right arm. When it has reached her fingertips, the Mint Leaf appears. Cure Mint crosses her arms with her item in front of her. She raises her arms, the leaves on her item glow, and produces a much stronger dome capable of expanding and crushing the enemy. Emerald Saucer - Cure Mint makes fists with both hands and crosses them in front of her chest, causing the butterfly-shaped emblem to glow in her siganture color. Green fragments of light gather around her before she raises her hand, collecting all the light above her palm, making the light shape itself like a sharp circle. When the circle hits, a green butterfly appears, purifying the Hoshina. Gallery Cure Mint.jpg|"The Green Earth of Tranquility, I'm Cure Mint!" Pretty Cure Series.jpg Merchandise 7023592_orig.jpg 24794.jpg cms_cure_mint01.jpg 9669787_orig.jpg 24785.jpg bandai_cure_rouge-mint05.jpg 4344332_orig.jpg Imagegjihft.jpg 201.jpeg Image Song Yes! Precure 5 Vocal Album 1 Track08 Yes! Precure 5 Vocal Album 2 Track04 Trivia *Her birthday falls on March 10. *Coincidentally, the Japanese voice actors for Komachi and Karen share the same given name, Ai. *Cure Mint is the first (and for five years only) Cure to have green as a theme color. She is followed by Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure! *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Mint appeared in the following rankings: **2nd in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Komachi is represented by the calla, which symbolizes a tidy and graceful personality in the Language of Flowers. *Komchi's name is used as the shop's name, because, according to /komachi's sister, her cheeks were as puffed up as dumplings when she was little. (Also, it's cause Komachi's cares so much about her sister.) *Most of Cure Mint's attacks are meant for defensive uses. *Despite being the fourth Cure of the team, Cure Mint is the second who has learned an upgraded attack in Yes! 5 and a new attack in Yes! 5 GoGo!. *Komachi has her hair styled the same way Lettuce/Bridget from Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power, with also the same powers and theme color. *Komachi will appear as Cure Mint to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 13 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Navigation Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Elementals Category:Siblings Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:In Love Category:Merfolk Category:Famous Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Wrathful Category:Movie Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Mutated